A thousand years
by Iris Deveraux
Summary: "A thousand years, can it really had been so long?" Alya was Caius' human mate back in the eleventh century. But she ran away. What will happen when they meet again after a millenium?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

_1002 AD._

_How my life could have turned this way? One day, I am a mere little farmer's daughter. And the day after, I am in a castle full of vampires in Italy who claimed I am the soulmate of one of them. The aforesaid vampire seemed less than happy about it. Needless to say that I felt the same. Anyways, I needed to find a way to get out of this fortress, and quickly. If I didn't, that would end up me being turned into a blood drinker monster… or dead – if the blond one who happened to be my supposed mate had his way. But, if I tried to escape, I bet I would not go very far since the inhabitants of the castle are vampires with enhanced hearing and speeded who could catch me in no sooner said than done. But, once again if I didn't try, I would never know and I will most likely end up as a vampire or dead. Gathering my courage, I decided that I would at least try to get away from here. Fortunately, for the few weeks I has been there I had managed to gather a few information about their habits. Like when they would all left to the throne room at the same time just before I heard screams coming from there. I guess they were… well never mind. Well, that would be my best chance of escaping. Fortunately, the window of the luxurious room I was confined in was at the first floor and there was a vine climbing onto the wall near my window. Furthermore, the… meeting in the throne room always happened during the day and I noticed that neither of them was getting out during daylight. So, I guess that this would gave me some time ahead of them._

_A few days later, I heard them again…the screams. So, I slowly crept out of the sofa I was sitting in and made my way as quietly as possible towards the window. I slowly opened it and climbed on the ledge which was easier said than done given the dress I was wearing I then slowly raised my arm to the vine praying that it would not break because of my weight. But it didn't. For the first time in a long time, I could feel the sun on my skin and the fresh air of a sunny spring day. But I didn't have time to linger on such trivial things. The next thing I remember is that I ran, and ran for dear life. I quickly made my way out of the paved narrow streets of Volterra. Then, I was in the woods surrounding Volterra in the Tuscan countryside._

_I kept running but I began to get out of breath and I knew I would have to stop soon in order to catch my breath. But I could hear something not far behind me… or someone. I tripped onto a root and fell on the ground. I thought that my attempt of escape would here. But the next thing I remember is a piercing pain in my neck which was starting to paralyze me. Then the burning pain was making its way throughout my entire body. I tried my best not to scream. Or that would have alerted the vampires who lived in that castle of hell and I would be dragged back there. _

Present time

I smiled as I remembered my entrance in the vampire world. I was so naïve back at that time. I guessed the little girl who was afraid of the Volturi died that night a thousand years ago. I wondered what would happen if Caius – my so called mate – and me met again after a thousand years. I bet he would try to drag me back to Volterra. Well, I'd love to see him try.


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

**Hello guys. So the first chapters of that story would be about Alya's life with the Cullen interspersed with flashbacks about Alya's time with Caius or her past 1,000 years of existence. I will mostly respect the Twilight Timeline.**

I was looking through the window. It was raining outside. As usual. I enjoyed the rain. I enjoyed its tipping noise as it blew against the window. It made me feel calm. I was alone in the house. The Cullen went out to hunt. Somehow, I felt at ease in Forks. Well, as at ease as a human blood drinker vampire living in the middle of veggie vampires and humans could be. I tried to remember how was my human life. I mean before I was kidnaped by the Volturi. But the only parts of that life that I could remember was my time with them. Nostalgia's a bitch. Wait, it's not like I ever wanted to go back to them.

I was heading to school with the Cullens in Rosalie's convertible. It was Carlisle's idea, me going to school. He thought this would ease the loneliness I was feeling. For centuries, I had felt alone, being forced to watch the humans laughing, crying, their joys and grieves. Then, I met Carlisle and he invited me to spent some time with them. And it worked, for a time at least. But sometimes, I could still feel alone… incomplete.

As we entered the cafeteria, all eyes were staring at us. As usual. Edward was slightly smiling, I bet he could hear every fantasy the human girls had about him. If only they knew. It must be great to read thoughts. Don't get me wrong, my gift is pretty cool. I can make people see things that aren't real, or make people things disappear from sight whereas they have not moved. Like illusion. As we were faking eating, I couldn't help but notice that Edward was staring weirdly at the new girl. I wondered why. I mean, she was not exceptional. A mere plain human girl. Suddenly, I noticed that Edward's iris had just gone black. Which was very strange because he had fed yesterday. I decide on questioning home later about what has just happened.

The rest of the classes were boresome. I mean, how would you feel if you were forced to listen to teachers talking about things you have already learned numerous times. The evening didn't come soon enough. But as soon as were reached the glass house, Edward locked up in his room. He probably saw something coming. I mean, he probably saw Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and Rose coming about what happened today at lunch. He couldn't read my thoughts. It is a technique that I had managed to develop across the years. Being immortal has its perks. The brain is an enormous muscle, the more you trained it, the stronger it gets. I bet Jane's gift would not work on me either.

The next morning, Edward decided to go to school on his own. Probably to avoid questions. And he did say a word to us either. At lunch, he kept staring at the new girl. Using my enhanced hearing, I could hear that the humans had noticed it too. Well done Edward, very discreet. I decided to look at the girl too. To try to see what Edward saw, what was so special about her. But I couldn't see anything, she was a plain human girl. I first thought about using my gift on her but decided against it. I mean, it would have been unwelcome to make her twist because of spiders running all over her body that only she could see. The night came, and it was the same scene as yesterday. Edward locked up in his room and we would saw him for the rest of the night. However, Edward was gone in the morning. Carlisle informed that Edward had gone to spend some time with the Denali. Even though, he didn't give Carlisle any more clues on what was troubling him. So, that left to myself the task to find out what was so special about the human girl.

One week later, I met Edward at school. He didn't tell any of us that he was back from Alaska. In one week, I had no single clue about the human girl. It happened on that day. It was the end of classes and the Cullens and I were all chatting on the parking lot near Emmett's jeep. Suddenly, we caught Edward staring at the human.

« Edward, she's not one of us » Emmett warned him. He was right. He did say out loud what we were all thinking. I mean, he was right. She was a human and he was a vampire. And we didn't know if we could trust her or not. I mean, if the Volturi find out about that, they would come here… what would happen to me then? I know, that was pretty selfish of me. Suddenly, in a blink of an eye, Edward was not here anymore. I turned my head around and saw a gathering at the opposite of the parking lot. I rushed toward the mob being careful of keeping a human pace. I saw Edward holding a frightened and shocked human – Bella that was her name – and the car door was knocked. Oh, Edward what have you done ?. Thanks to my vampire hearing, I could hear what the two were saying.

« How, did you move so fast? I saw you. You were at the opposite of the parking lot » Good job Edward. Yeah, how the hell could you have moved so fast?

« I was just near you Bella » he replied. Bella shot him a skeptical look. I guess the human was not stupid, and that answer would not satisfy her. Edward, what did you get us into? A few hours later, we were at the hospital mainly because Edward wanted to check on Bella. And also because Carlisle was currently working at the hospital and would most likely hear what happened today.

« You cannot take that decision on your own. It affects us all » Rose was slightly pissed off with what Edward had done earlier.

« Rose » Carlisle warned her, indicating her to calm her down.

« No, she's right. Edward, you're not alone in this situation. If this whole mess ends badly, there will be consequences for all of us » I agreed with Rose. Edward opened his mouth to retaliate but eventually decided against it. I guess he was about to say something about me being selfish. If he told the human he would have broken the law. And if the Volturi came to know about this, they would come here in Forks and discover about me. I bet Edward was about to say a thing of that kind. I couldn't read minds but my 1,000 years of existence gave me some experience in reading people. Suddenly, we all turned around having all smelled the human – Bella's – scent. She wanted to talk to Edward. So Carlisle led Rose and me out of the room to give them some privacy.

I was waiting for… something with Edward near his Volvo. I saw him smiling while staring at Tyler getting flustered while talking to Bella. I bet Edward was listening to their conversation. So I decided to do the same to find out what was so amusing. Tyler was pretty insistent into inviting Bella to the ball, even though she had already turned away Mike by claiming she has to go to Seattle on that day. So that was Edward was laughing about. Seriously, man, you're becoming creepy spying Bella's every move. Like a creepy stalker.

The next day at school, I spied at Edward talking to Bella. Am I becoming a creepy stalker myself? Anyway, he was offering Bella to go with her to Seattle. Wait, what? Dude, what the hell are you doing?

« Are you suffering from a multiple personality disorder ? » she asked.

« Again with the theories » Edward sighed. Wait a minute, have you been giving her clues of what we are?

**A/N: So what did you guys think so far? I'd love to hear your feedbacks in reviews. Constructive criticism is welcome.**


End file.
